Falling Stars Book 1: Stalking Shadows
by Azurai Wolf
Summary: "Even the brightest hearts can hide a great darkness, Fallenpaw, always remember that," her mother warned. "No matter how kind or sweet, or how well you think you know a cat. You can never truly knows what lies inside of them. No cat is perfect, we make mistakes, we break rules we shouldn't. Shadows will stalk the past of every cat, no matter how noble or respected." Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

A paw prodded him twice in the side, bringing a soft growl from the pale ginger tom. Who would be waking him this early?

"Wake up, sleepy slug!" a warm voice teased, prodding his side again. "You promised to go hunting with me after the dawn patrol left."

The tom lifted his head, his blue eyes meeting the eyes of the she-cat who was waking him. Her eyes were shining, her coat was clean and free of knots. Warmth filled him as he looked at the she-cat who he cared for so deeply. But that warmth left when a small head peaked in.

"Cedarpelt's sick," the silver tom meowed to the she-cat, his mother.

The Clan's deputy narrowed her eyes. "Have Sweetberry take you out with your sister. Don't cause her any trouble, Streampaw."

_Streampaw, _the tom thought with a sneer.

The young apprentice nodded before leaving and his mother turned to the tom again.

"Ready to go?"

More than she would ever know, the tom thought darkly. If all went according to his plans, this would be the day ThunderClan was rid of their deputy, and the shadows of the crimes she had committed would be erased from their history.

_**ALLEGIANCES**_

_THUNDERCLAN_

_Leader: _ Birchstar - a large dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_Deputy:_ Rubblepelt - dusty brown tom_ Apprentice, Quickpaw_

_Medicine Cat:_ Shadepetal - dark gray she-cat with black paws and yellow eyes

_Warriors:_

Mossflower - brown she-cat with white splotches _Apprentice, Fallenpaw_

Hollydrop - silver tabby she-cat with warm green eyes (Mother of Fallenpaw and Crowpaw) _Apprentice, Lightningpaw_

Swiftclaw - bulky black and white tom with amber eyes

Dewspots - gray, white, and black tom with blue eyes _Apprentice, Pinepaw_

Rowanthorn - ginger tom with thorn sharp claws

Swallowstep - black and ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Marshpelt - dark brown she-cat _Apprentice, Toadpaw_

Cedarpelt - dark ginger tom

Sweetberry- pale brown she-cat with ginger spots with amber eyes (Daughter of Swallowstep and Cedarpelt)

Specklecloud - tortoiseshell she-cat (Mother of Pinepaw and Toadpaw; Mate of Rowanthorn)

_Apprentices:_

Quickpaw - ginger and white tom with blue eyes (Son of Swallowstep and Cedarpelt)

Lightningpaw - pale golden tom with blue eyes (Son of Swallowstep and Cedarpelt)

Toadpaw - ginger and brown tom tom with blue eyes

Pinepaw - dark ginger tom

Fallenpaw - pale silver tabby she-cat with tiny white spots on her back and green eyes (Daughter of Hollydrop and Ashflight, sister of Crowpaw)

_Queens:_

(No Queens at this time)

_Elders:_

Reedfur - gold and ginger tom (Father of Rowanthorn and Cedarpelt)

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader:** Larkstar - pale brown she-cat with ginger paws

**Deputy:** Frostfeather- fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Seedfur- brown furred tom with golden flecks _Apprentice, Mallowpaw_

**Warriors:**

Aspenfall - dark ginger she-cat

Treepelt - long furred brown tom with green eyes

Ivyclaw - cream she-cat _Apprentice, Crowpaw_

Spottedfeather - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Sageleaf- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Barkfoot - dusky brown tom with dark brown paws _Apprentice, Breezepaw_

Ashflight - silver-gray tom with green eyes (father of Crowpaw and Fallenpaw)

Stormpool - pale gray tom with blue eyes _Apprentice, Sunpaw_

**Apprentices:**

Breezepaw - tan furred tom with blue eyes

Mallowpaw - pale russet she-cat with a feathery tail

Sunpaw - golden-red she-cat

Crowpaw - dark gray tom with silver paws and green eyes (Son of Ashflight and Hollydrop, brother of Fallenpaw)

**Queens:**

Softfur - pale white she-cat (Mother of Stormpool's kits: Hollowkit, Ravenkit, Snakekit, and Molekit)

Weaselclaw - mousy brown she-cat (Mother of Treepelt's kits: Honeykit and Briarkit)

_WINDCLAN_

_Leader:_ Longstar - long-legged cream furred tom with black tipped ears

_Deputy:_ Swallowmist - black and silver she-cat

_Medicine Cat:_ Dustheart - dusty brown she-cat _Aprentice, Patchpaw_

_Warriors:_

Greenfern - long furred brown she-cat with green eyes

Sorrelblaze - golden brown she-cat

Sheepclaw - fluffy gray and white tom _Apprentice, Owlpaw_

Mudshade - dark brown tom with black legs

Tinysnow - small white she-cat _Apprentice, Rippplepaw_

Lizardstripe - golden tom _Apprentice, Tumblepaw_

Flowerwhisker - tortoiseshell she-cat with long whiskers

_Apprentices:_

Patchpaw - black and white tom

Tumblepaw - dark gold she-cat

Owlpaw - light gray tom

Ripplepaw - pale gray she-cat

_Queens:_

Graypelt - pale gray she-cat (Mother of Mudshade's kit: Hawkkit)

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader**: Reedstar - dark brown and ginger tom

**Deputy:** Driftfang - pale brown tom with white paws

**Medicine Cat:** Brightshine - light gold she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Pebblefang - gray tom _Apprentice, Lichenpaw_

Troutleap - black furred tom with green eyes

Poolberry - silver and white she-cat _Apprentice, Whitepaw_

Tanglestorm - long furred tom

Amberfall - brownish-gold she-cat with green eyes _Apprentice, Sedgepaw_

Smallpetal - tiny white she-cat

Swiftcreek - bulky tom with long claws

Logfur - dark brown tom

**Apprentices:**

Sedgepaw - light brown she-cat

Lichenpaw - dark brown she-cat

Whitepaw - white furred she-cat

**Queens:**

Brownfur - brown furred she-cat (Mother of Pebbelfang's kits: Gorsekit and Dawnkit)

**Elders:**

Stumpyleg - gray tom missing part of his front right leg


	2. Chapter 1: Fallenpaw

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait, lots of family drama go on and its really affected my writing mood. But hopefully things will pick up now so updates are on a more regular basis. Once, a week, maybe every other. I have yet to decide. Updates will either be every Saturday or every other Saturday.**

**Now, to respond to reviews!  
**

**Aquafrost of SolarClan: Well thank you! I'm glad you think the summary sounds awesome. I was trying to think of something reasonable, like advice that would come from a senior warrior, which her mother is, but still sound somewhat ominous. I must say, the idea of one thing, one mistake, shaping your life and haunting you like shadowy cats stalking around you seemed to hit the nail on the head! (I love the name, by the way.)**

**Emerald Flashes: I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**Also, thanks to everyone who takes the time to stop and read my story when it's updated! Please be kind enough to drop a review, all reviews are welcome, as is constructive criticism! Let me know what you like, what you don't like, so I can use those things to help improve. This chapter we meet the (well, the main THUNDERCLAN character that is) Fallenpaw! And next chapter we will be in another Clan. Care to guess at which one the second main character of this story belongs to? **

**Now, onwards to the story! But first, I do not own Warriors.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_This day, Fallenpaw thought, couldn't possibly_ get any worse than it already was. It wasn't even sunhigh yet and she had already been on the dawn patrol, where they learned that ShadowClan had crossed the border, and now she was hunting with her mentor, Mossflower, Pinepaw, and Pinepaw's mentor Dewspots. She had managed to catch a scraggly looking mouse, but had missed out on a plump squirrel that Pinepaw had snagged instead when it ran right into his paws.

Mossflower flicked her tail. "Well, that's one example of partner hunting, I suppose."

Dewspots snorted. "Lucky Pinepaw was there."

Fallenpaw's ears flattened against her head and she lashed her tail once as she glared at the gray, white, and black tom. Dewspots was a good fighter, but he had the brains of a dead mouse.

Pinepaw's chest puffed out in pride, even as he sent Fallenpaw an apologetic look. It wasn't his fault, Fallenpaw knew. She had stepped on the stupid twig, and Pinepaw was quick to cut off the squirrel. It had been a great catch on his part, and Fallenpaw knew Dewspots was only taking a jab at her because of her half-Clan heritage.

"Dewspots," Mossflower scolded. "Behave. You are a warrior, yes, but an unexperienced one. Fallenpaw only became an apprentice few moons ago."

Dewspots' snorted again, but did not reply to the senior warrior that was watching him with narrowed eyes.

Shaking out her brown and white pelt, Mossflower glanced around. "That noise will have scared of the prey in the area. Why don't we split up. I'll take Fallenpaw down near Snakerocks and you can take Pinepaw towards the Owl Tree."

Dewspots nodded and, with a flick of his tail, led Pinepaw off into the trees.

"You can't let Dewspots get to you," Mossflower meowed to Fallenpaw. "His tongue is as sharp as a thorn but he's a good cat."

Fallenpaw gave a reluctant nod. "He was right, it was lucky Pinepaw was there or else the squirrel would have gotten away."

"I don't know about that," Mossflower meowed, trying to reassure her apprentice. "You're a very fast cat, Fallenpaw."

Fallenpaw supposed that was true enough, and being quick was a good trait for a cat to have. Though it didn't make up for her lesser qualities - especially with her being half-ShadowClan. She had to try twice as hard as the other apprentices just to get the warriors not to look at her with narrowed eyes or spat at by the other apprentices. Pinepaw and Quickpaw were nice enough, but Pinepaw's brother Toadpaw, and Quickpaw's brother Lightningpaw, did not disguise their dislike for the ThunderClan she-cat.

Sometimes Fallenpaw wondered if it would be easier to join ShadowClan with her father and brother, but she'd heard from her brother himself that he was treated much the same as she was, so things wouldn't really be any different.

"Fallenpaw," Mossflower meowed, breaking her apprentice from her thoughts.

_We're at Snakerocks already?_ Fallenpaw shook her head, turning her gaze to her mentor. "Yes, Mossflower?"

"What can you scent?"

Fallenpaw paused and then opened her jaws to scent the air. "Mouse, vole, and rabbit, but it's stale."

Mossflower nodded. "The rabbit passed through here this morning. A shame, it would be nice to have a rabbit on the fresh-kill pile for Reedfur. Well, can you remember what to do when hunting a mouse?"

"Step lightly," Fallenpaw answered. "Mice will feel your footsteps before they hear you, and a rabbit would hear you before they see you."

Mossflower purred. "Good to know you haven't forgotten the basics."

Fallenpaw would have to agree, after three moons of training so far, she was lucky she could remember anything Mossflower had told her in those first few crucial days of beginning her training. Three moons of working hard to learn how to hunt, how to fight, and going on patrols, and she'd yet to be to a Gathering, but she had a good feeling about the one coming up soon.

"How about we split up" Mossflower suggested. "You take the mouse and I'll get the vole. And keep an eye out for that one plant that Shadepetal insists that she needs."

Fallenpaw rolled her eyes. Shadepetal, the Clan's medicine cat, was always asking cats to keep a lookout for plants, with leafbare quickly approaching, it would be Fallenpaw's first leafbare, and she was excited to learn how to hunt in the snow.

As Fallenpaw sunk off around one of the rocks to follow the mouse scent, her mentor went the other way to go after the vole. Now that it was cold, there was little threat from the adders that called Snakerocks home and that had given the rocky place its name. Ears pricked, Fallenpaw paused as she spotted the mouse nibbling on something not far ahead. The wind blew the mouth-watering scent towards and she drew herself forward on silent paws.

With a leap, she landed on the mouse, quickly killing it with a swift bite. Lifting her head with the mouse gripped in her jaws, Fallenpaw turned to pad back towards where her mentor waited with a vole in her own mouth.

"We'll bury these and keep hunting around here," Mossflower meowed around the vole.

Fallenpaw nodded, but sent an uneasy glance toward the Thunderpath, which marked their border with ShadowClan. After scenting ShadowClan scent on their side of the Thunderpath earlier that day just north of the camp, Fallenpaw was uneasy every time she glanced across the border.

It didn't help that she had picked out her father's scent in those with the cats who had crossed into ThunderClan territory. And, remembering the vicious snarl that had torn from Rubblepelt's throat that morning, she hadn't been the only one. Fallenpaw remembered the stories, Rubblepelt had spent moons padding after Fallenpaw's mother, Hollydrop, not knowing that Hollydrop already loved a cat.

A cat from _ShadowClan._

Fallenpaw's tail lashed before she could stop it. If Rubblepelt were to go after her father, she would be unable to do anything about it and she knew. He was ThunderClan's deputy, and she was a ThunderClan apprentice. Her loyalty was supposed to be to her Clan, but he was still her father. She wondered if her mother felt the same. Did her father? Her brother?

She stiffened as the wind blew ShadowClan's scent right into her face. How on StarClan's name was she going to smell prey over that? With a shake of her head, she scenting again, barely catching the scent of a thrush but that was also stale.

She hissed. Leafbare was still a half moon away and already prey was getting scarce.

***FSB1:SS***

"Just where do your loyalties lie?" Fallenpaw heard a cat snarl as she woke up the next morning.

Quickpaw and Lightningpaw hesitated at the entrance of the den, their fur fluffed up. Their worried eyes stayed on whatever was happening outside as Fallenpaw stretched and stood, licking a paw to rub it over her face. Next to her, Pinepaw was awake, his head laying on his paws even though his eyes were closed, and his ears pricked to catch the argument happening.

"What's happening now?" she asked casually, flicking the tom's ear with her tail tip.

Pinepaw's eyes opened. "Rubblepelt and Hollydrop are at it again."

Fallenpaw sighed and padded to stand next to Quickpaw, who laid his tail over her shoulders comfortingly. Sure enough, in the middle of camp stood her mother facing Rubblepelt. Hollydrop's silver tabby pelt was bristled in anger, and Rubblepelt's dusty brown fur was much the same. Her mother's usually warm green eyes had hardened.

"Are you calling me disloyal?" she spat at the deputy.

Nearby, Dewspots, Mossflower, and Cedarpelt watched uneasily, their gazes flickering between the two. Specklecloud was failing horribly at hiding her worry that the fight would end in claws. Her tail tip twitching so much that Sweetberry had to hold it down with her paw. Marshpelt watched on, looking somewhat bored as Rowanthorn leaned over to say something in the dark brown she-cat's ear.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Hollydrop," Rubblepelt snarled, tail lashing. "After all, we all know you broke the warrior code."

Her mother hissed furiously and Fallenpaw's own fur bristled. How dare he!

"Running off with some ShadowClan scum," Rubblepelt hissed furiously.

Lightningpaw's claws dug into the ground as he glared at the deputy who was insulting his mentor. "Why would Birchstar choose such a hothead to be Clan deputy?"

Toadpaw hissed as he joined them. "Who knows. Birchstar hasn't made wise choices ever since Berrypelt was killed."

Fallenpaw felt a rush of sympathy. Berrypelt had been the elderly leader's mate, and she had passed when Fallenpaw was still Fallenkit. It was only a moon after that, around when Fallenpaw earned her apprentice name, that Rubblepelt had been named deputy.

"Well, he can't change it now," Quickpaw muttered. "How would we look to the other Clans if he stripped Rubblepelt of his title?"

"Why not? Larkstar did it when she stripped Ivyclaw of it, all for starting a fight with WindClan," Pinepaw meowed. "Bad decisions lead to bad consequences. Larkstar didn't want to risk Ivyclaw's hot-headedness to put ShadowClan at odds with all the other Clans."

"I broke the code?" Hollydrop hissed. "Coming from the cat who killed an opponent in battle! How dare you recite the code at me when you killed unnecessarily?"

The tension was palpable, and physically noticeable in the way Mossflower's eyes had widened. Hollydrop had no right to bring that up, and they all knew it. Rubblepelt's decision had not been a careless one. He had called a RiverClan tom that was close to killing Reedfur, just before the old tom joined the elders.

Rubblepelt's eyes flashed furiously.

"Enough!" the command rang through the Clan as Birchstar emerged from his den, amber eyes narrowed.

Though old, the ThunderClan leader still held an impressive air of authority. "Hollydrop, don't you have a patrol to lead? As for you Rubblepelt, we will be discussing this. You two are senior warriors, and you're acting like a pair of kits instead! A fine example you set for the apprentices."

Hollydrop's ears flattened against her head. Finally she sighed, and shoved passed Rubblepelt, snapping at Rowanthorn, Swallowstep and Swiftclaw to move their tails so they could fill the fresh kill pile. Rubblepelt glared after her before bounding to the Highrock to join Birchstar in his den.

"We'll have a new deputy by moonhigh," Quickpaw meowed surely before bounding out into the clearing. Since his mentor was in a meeting with the Clan leader, he would probably go out with Lightningpaw who was about to bound off after Hollydrop.

"Your mother forgot her own apprentice," he joked to Fallenpaw before taking off. with Quickpaw following.

Pinepaw snorted before he stood and left with his brother, Toadpaw, to find their mentors.

Fallenpaw sat there for a moment before shaking her pelt and stepping out into the warm morning sun. Mossflower walked over, her fur still fluffed up. The older she-cat sighed and shook her head.

"Quickpaw says we'll have a new deputy tonight," Fallenpaw meowed as he mentor led her from camp.

"Possibly," Mossflower agreed. "Rubblepelt's been nothing but trouble since he was appointed. Well, at least thinking of who to name deputy will keep him occupied after the ceremony today."

"Ceremony?"

"Toadpaw and Pinepaw are having their final assessment's today, they're the oldest apprentices, and well ready to become warriors," Mossflower explained. "And soon Quickpaw and Lightningpaw will be joining them."

Fallenpaw's tail dropped slightly. "I'll be the only apprentice?"

"Yes," Mossflower admitted, sympathetically. "But there is only one elder, you will have no trouble in caring for Reedfur."

Fallenpaw knew that was true, but the den would be lonely, and there were no queens, which means even after she became a warrior, she'd be on apprentice duties for a while after being made a warrior.

"You don't suppose that Swallowstep and Cedarpelt..."

Mossflower gave a mrrow of laughter. "No, young. There will be no kits for some time, probably not until leaf-bare ends."

Fallenpaw sighed dramatically, earning a purr from her mentor as the two she-cats padded side by side towards the Sandy Hollow. Fallenpaw's paws twitched with excitement at the idea of battle training. Three moons and she hadn't seen a single battle! She knew battle was nothing to be excited for, but all apprentices looked forward to their first fights with enemy Clans, and she was no different.

"Today we'll spar, using everything you've learned so far," Mossflower meowed as she turned to face her apprentice. "Don't hold back, but remember to keep your claws sheathed."

Fallenpaw launched herself at her mentor, who gracefully sidestepped. Landing, Fallenpaw spun around and lashed out, her paw slamming into her mentor's flank. With a growl, Mossflower pinned the apprentice, who kicked her paws up hard into Mossflower's stomach. Rolling away, Fallenpaw got to her paws again, mind racing. Darting around her mentor in circles, she paused to give Mossflower's tail a fierce yank, earned a yelp from the she-cat.

By the time Mossflower turned to counter, Fallenpaw was striking again using a front paw blow. With a small hiss, Mossflower reared and slammed her paws down onto Fallenpaw's side, unbalancing the apprentice who didn't see the move coming.

The spar continued, and it was clear Mossflower had the upper paw. Finally, she pinned Fallenpaw and meowed that they were done for the day.

Padding into camp upon their return, Fallenpaw was surprised to see everyone already gathered, with Pinepaw and Toadpaw standing in the middle, pelts groomed to perfection.

"I, Birchstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices," Birchstar meowed, voice echoing in the camp. "They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

He turned to their mentors. "Dewspots, Marshpelt, do you believe your apprentices are ready to be full warriors?"

"Pinepaw was born ready," Dewspots boasted.

Marshpelt met the leader's eyes calmly. "Toadpaw is ready as well."

"Pinepaw, Toadpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," Pinepaw meowed firmly.

"I do," Toadpaw echoed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Pinepaw, from this moment you will be known as Pinestorm. StarClan honors your cleverness and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

He rested his muzzle on Pinestorm's head and the new warrior licked his shoulder.

"Toadpaw, from this moment you will be known as Toadleap," Birchstar continued. "StarClan honors your spirit and speed, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Pinestorm! Toadleap! Pinestorm! Toadleap!" the Clan cheered happily.

"Now, I have one more ceremony to do," Birchstar announced as he leapt back onto the Highrock. "As you all know, I have stripped Rubblepelt of his deputyship. And by the powers of StarClan, I will now appoint my new deputy."

Rubblepelt's fur bristled angrily as excited whispers spread through the crowd. Hollydrop sent him a smug look.

"I say these words before StarClan, so that our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice," Birchstar meowed. "The new deputy of ThunderClan will be Rowanthorn."

Rowanthorn's eyes grew wide and he stood. "I am honored, Birchstar."

Marshpelt's eyes glowed as her former mentor accepted his new role. "Rowanthorn! Rowanthorn!"

The Clan echoed her cheer. "Rowanthorn! Rowanthorn! Rowanthorn!"

Fallenpaw cheered for her friends and the new deputy of ThunderClan, and couldn't help but be happy that one day, she would be joining them.


	3. Chapter 2: Whitepaw

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry the chapter's a day late! Hope you all enjoy! But first, thanks to Forever A Writer and Leopardwing of FireClan for adding the story to their alerts!  
**

**Now, onwards to the story! But first, I do not own Warriors.**

**_Chapter Two_**

"Sedgekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Sedgepaw," Reedstar meowed, his sleek pelt of dark brown and ginger shining in the sunlight. "Amberfall, though you are a new warrior, you received excellent training from Tanglestorm and now you are ready for your first apprentice. I expect you to pass on all you know to Sedgepaw."

Amberfall's brownish gold fur flashed briefly across Whitekit's gaze as the she-cat walked up to touch noses with her new apprentice. Amberfall's green eyes were warm and Sedgepaw's own blue orbs were wide with awe.

"Linchenkit, you are ready to be apprenticed," Reedstar continued. "From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Lichenpaw. Pebblefang, you are ready for another apprentice. You gave us a fine warrior in Smallpetal, and I trust you to pass on all you know to her daughter Lichenpaw."

Linchenpaw quivered with excitement. A senior warrior was going to be her mentor! The pair touched noses before Reedstar's eyes landed on Whitekit.

"Whitekit, from this day forward you will be known as Whitepaw," he meowed, voice firm. "Poolberry."

Whitekit gasped. Poolberry? As in the leader's mate, Poolberry? Driftfang, Whitepaw's father, puffed up in pride as he watched his daughter's eyes fill with awe.

Poolberry padded up, her silver and white fur shining beautifully under the sun's rays. Her eyes shone as she stared down at her apprentice.

"Poolberry, it's well past time for you to train your first apprentice," Reedstar meowed, eyes filled with pride. "You shall train Whitepaw, and I expect you to pass on to her all you know."

As Whitepaw and Poolberry touched noses, the clearing of the RiverClan camp exploded into cheers. "Whitepaw! Lichenpaw! Sedgepaw! Whitepaw! Lichenpaw! Sedgepaw!"

Whitepaw's eyes sparkled with excitement as she spun to face her mentor. "What will we do today, Poolberry?"

"Today we'll tour the territory and then you can clean out the elder's den and nursery," Poolberry meowed, flicking her tail. "Come, young one. We have much space to cover."

Whitepaw's ear twitched. As excited as she was to see the territory, nothing sounded more boring than cleaning out stinky moss. Well, at least she wasn't searching Stumpyleg for ticks. By the sound of Sedgepaw's fervent protests, she had been given the unfortunate task.

"We'll go to our WindClan border first," Poolberry meowed as they crossed the streams that protected the island RiverClan made their camp. "We patrol that border quite often these days, especially with WindClan trespassing more often."

Whitepaw's fur bristled. "Those rabbit-chasers have trespassed? When I get my claws into them..."

Poolberry's gaze was amused. "Oh yes, they'll all fear you, Whitepaw. They'll tremble from nose to tail-tip."

Whitepaw snorted. "We only share borders with WindClan and ThunderClan, right?"

"Precisely," Poolberry nodded. "ShadowClan's borders are with WindClan and ThunderClan. And our border with ThunderClan is marked by the Sunningrocks. Which, rather unfortunately, is under ThunderClan's control right now."

Whitepaw's ears flattened. "But with leafbare won't we need that territory?"

"Yes, and knowing Reedstar, we'll soon fight them for it."

Whitepaw's eyes filled with excitement. "I can't wait."

Poolberry's sharp glance made her freeze. "Battle is not something to hope for. Especially not with leaf-bare only a moon or so away."

They could hear yowling as they approached the WindClan border and Poolberry stopped, uneasy. It sounded more like a fierce argument than any actual fight. So after a moment she flicked her tail and led Whitepaw over the rise border. The RiverClan patrol was facing off against a WindClan hunting party, a rabbit at their feet.

"Prey thief!" Troutleap snapped, his black fur bristled as his green eyes narrowed.

"You fish-faces don't eat rabbit!" an apprentice snapped from next to her mentor.

"Ripplepaw," a small white she-cat meowed. "Ripplepaw was merely focused on the rabbit and did not see the border."

Troutleap snarled. "Likely story. She's almost a warrior. She didn't just 'forget' about the border."

The white she cat bristled, her claws unsheathing. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"Tinysnow!" a dark brown tom with black legs warned.

Poolberry confidently walked over. "Mudshade, Tinysnow, Sheepclaw, Ripplepaw."

Ripplepaw spat crossly and glared at Whitepaw as she followed her mentor over.

"Is there a problem, Troutleap?" Poolberry meowed, casting a curious glance at the black tom.

Before he could answer, Logfur did.

"No problem," he answered confidently as Troutleap stiffened.

Tanglestorm nodded, his long brown fur tangled as was usual. "The apprentice only a step over, Troutleap is simply making a fuss."

Poolberry's eyes narrowed as she considered this. She was the senior warrior amongst the group, Logfur and Tanglestor were new warriors, and Troutleap was a full three seasons younger than the leader's mate.

Whitepaw watched the group nervously.

Poolberry snorted and swatted the rabbit so it landed at Ripplepaw's paws."Take the stupid thing. But next time will be a problem, accident or not. Be more aware of yours borders, WindClan cats. We will not be so forgiving next time."

Ripplepaw snarled and picked up the rabbit, slowly backing away. Tinysnow sneered at them and then followed her apprentice with Mudshade and Sheepclaw following.

"Why'd you let them go?" Whitepaw asked curiously.

"This close to leafbare there is no point in causing a small fight over something no cat would eat," Poolberry advised. "Troutleap should know this.

Troutleap snorted crossly.

Whitepaw didn't know what it is, but some itchy feeling in her fur told her that this wouldn't be last problem between WindClan and RiverClan, and that fact made dread churn her stomach.

***FSB1:SS***

"The trick is to be patient and not let your shadow fall on the water," Poolberry advised. "Then, when you see the flash, you lash at where the fish will be a moment later to catch it."

Whitepaw's frustration was growing, she had been trying to catch a fish for the better part of the day, and was growing angered by her inability.

"Can't we hunt something else?" she asked in exasperation.

Poolberry sighed. "Well, there are moor hens and water shrews, I suppose."

Whitepaw's tail curled. "Really?

Poolberry nodded and stood, muscles rippling under her sleek fur. "There's water voles all along the shore if you know how to find them. Okay, do you remember the hunter crouch?"

Whitepaw nodded and dropped into the ground she had learned earlier that morning. Poolberry walked around her, shifting her paws, adjusting her tail, telling what needed to be fixed and what could use some improvement.

"Now, scent the air."

Whitepaw's jaws opened and she breathed in the fishy scent of the stream and the comforting smells of RiverClan territory. A sweet scent hit her a moment later and the soft ear fur began to pick up the heartbeat of a small creature.

Cautiously, she stalked forward and it was only moments later she saw a water vole picking through some reeds.

_Oh, I know it was here, this was where she said she would nest._

Whitepaw stopped for a moment, wondering why on earth Poolberry would be muttering to herself before she continued toward the vole. It's back was facing her and the wind blew in her direction, keeping her scent away from her prey. Her paws, however, did not stop her clumsiness.

The vole's head shot up and around at the sound of a paw cracking down on a reed.

_CAT!_

With a snarl, Whitepaw dove after the vole. In two quick bounds she was on it it. The terrified little creature was still struggling to get away and she brought her jaws down.

_Don't kill me! Don't kill me!_

"You... you talk?" Whitepaw breathed in awe.

_Of course I talk! All animals talk, droppings for brains!_

Whitepaw startled and let go, and the vole took the moment to run off.

"Whitepaw! Why did you let it go?"

Whitepaw's coat burned as she stared where the vole had taken off to. What in the name of StarClan had just happened? Cats weren't meant to understand prey speak and vice versa! So how had that vole been able to talk to her, understand her?

"I'm... I'm not feeling very good," Whitepaw admitted. "I think it was that fish this morning."

Poolberry sniffed. "It was probably beginning to go bad. Go see Brightshine for something to soothe your stomach then. I have to stay out here and hunt to make up for the prey we won't be bringing back."

Whitepaw's ears burned at the silent rebuff from her mentor before she nodded and began the short journey back to camp.

When she crossed the streams that led into camp, she quickly padded to the medicine cat den and pushed her way in as she meowed a greeting. Brightshine flicked her tail in acknowledgment as she finished putting a poultice on a deep scratch on Tanglestorm's shoulder.

"Come see me tomorrow, I don't want that to be infected," she ordered the tom. "And tell Amberfall and Smallpetal that if they don't come see me by the end of the day, I will hunt them down to treat their wounds whether they like it or not."

Tanglestorm purred and dipped his head to the medicine cat before leaving.

"And what's wrong with you, then?" Brightshine asked as she began to tidy her herbs.

"B-Bellyache," Whitepaw meowed.

Brightshine stopped and studied her for a minute. "Just a bellyache?"

Whitepaw hesitated. "When... When I was hunting... the water vole, it... talked."

Brightshine's amber eyes watched her reassuringly, almost comforting. "StarClan are trying to tell you something, Whitepaw. That is an unusual gift for a cat who hunts to survive."

Brightshine dipped a paw into her herbs store and came back with an herb that made Whitepaw's nose wrinkle at the sharp scent. She placed the herb at the apprentice's paws.

"Eat," Brightshine ordered. "The parsley will soothe your bellyache."

With a sigh, Whitepaw lapped up the parsley, and reluctantly swallowed it. The herb tasted bitter as it went down her throat. Brightshine's eyes glowed in amusement before her ears pricked forward.

"I hear you lingering out there, Amberfall!" the medicine cat meowed loudly at her sister. "Get in her so I can treat those wounds. WindClan can give some nasty scratches. Best treat them before they get infected."

"WindClan?" Whitepaw echoed.

"Yes," Brightshine meowed as her sister padded in. "WindClan and RiverClan fought today when a pair of patrols came across each other as they were renewing the scent markers. From what I hear, that outspoken apprentice of theirs is what caused it."

Remembering what Ripplepaw was like, Whitepaw was sure that the young apprentice's big mouth was enough to make anyone want to claw a WindClan cat. She was pretty, but that foul attitude of hers would do her no good with making friends.

"Go rest, Whitepaw," Brightshine meowed. "You and I can talk more tomorrow about your unusual hunting experience."

Whitepaw nodded and turned, just before she exited the den, something flashed before her eyes.

_Brightshine was muttering to herself as she carefully replaced the herbs, Segdekit, Lichenkit, and Whitekit had disturbed when they decided it would be a good idea to play in the medicine cat den. The she-cat tail lashed angrily as she placed the herbs where they were supposed to go. _

_"Whitekit?" the medicine cat's head came up as the kit's scent flooded the den, but there was no one there._

_But, next to a pile of destroyed herbs, was a single white feather. Brightshine studied it for a moment before sighing._

_"StarClan," she murmured. "Must you always make things difficult?"_

Shaking her head, Whitepaw left the den and headed towards where the apprentices slept. Whatever Brightshine had seen that day had obviously been connected to Whitepaw, but how? As Whitepaw settled into her next, the vole's pleas echoed in her ears.

How could she be a warrior if she couldn't bring herself to kill prey?


	4. Chapter 3: Fallenpaw

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay, everyone! We've had a lot of birthday celebrations in my family recently. First it was my nephew, then my brother, then m best friend! Between gift shopping and party preparation, there just wasn't enough to write lately! Things should stay on schedule now!**_

_**Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own warriors.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

The full light of the moon shined down on the cats gathered together from Fourtrees. Scents of all four Clans mingled together as for one night the Clans put aside their differences to come together in friendship and peace. All around her cats from separate Clans greeted each other with ease as they began to share the gossip from the past moon.

Weaving through the cats, Fallenpaw's eyes searched out for the group of apprentices her mentor told her she would find. When her eyes passed over a familiar dark gray tom with silver paws she bounded over to the tom, purring.

"Crowpaw!" she meowed.

Her brother looked up and purred. "Hi, Fallenpaw."

"Who's this?" a she-cat smelling of RiverClan asked curiously.

"Oh, Lichenpaw, this is my sister, Fallenpaw, she's a ThunderClan apprentice," Crowpaw introduced. "Fallenpaw, this is Linchenpaw and her sisters, Sedgepaw and Whitepaw, of RiverClan. The pale gray WindClanner is Ripplepaw, and her brother Owlpaw is next to her. Tumblepaw and Patchpaw are from WindClan, too, but they didn't come tonight. And you already know, Breezepaw and Sunpaw."

Breezepaw snorted crossly, his tan fur bristling slightly.

Fallenpaw nodded. "Nice to meet you all."

"So you're half-Clan?" Ripplepaw's lip curled in distaste.

Crowpaw's tail lashed. "So what if we are?"

"Ignore her," Owlpaw cut in. "She's not happy if she's not causing some kind of trouble."

"Fallenpaw!"

She turned her head to see Quickpaw motioning to her. "Sorry, I promised Quickpaw I'd meet some of his warrior friends. Bye, Crowpaw."

She touched her nose to her brother's cheek before she stood and weaved her way over to Crowpaw, who sat with some newer warriors.

"Fallenpaw, this is Sageleaf of ShadowClan, Flowerwhisker of WindClan, and Logfur and Swiftcreek of RiverClan."

Fallenpaw meowed a greeting as her eyes roamed over the cats. Logfur seemed nice enough, but Sageleaf and Flowerwhisker didn't seem overly thrilled to be meeting her. Swiftcreek watched her with interest in his green eyes. His fur was sleek from the fish RiverClan often ate, and it was a pale silvery white that Fallenpaw hadn't seen before.

"Logfur and Swiftcreek are new warriors, they received their names a few days after the last Gathering," Quickpaw informed. "Fallenpaw's been training for three moons and this is her first Gathering."

"Well, with so many apprentices in ThunderClan, it's no surprise it took so long," Sageleaf sniffed contemptuously. "You ThunderClanners have more kits and 'paws than you know what to do with."

Quickpaw snorted. "Says the cat who's Clan has four 'paws and six kits."

Fallenpaw shifted her paws. "Well, the way Swallowstep and Cedarpelt have been acting, ThunderClan will have more kits before we know it."

Swiftcreek flicked his ear. "Gorsekit and Dawnkit are becoming a pawful. I don't know how Brownfur and Pebblefang manage them."

Quickpaw was nodding. "Fallenpaw was an awful kit! We had to go find her twice when she snuck out of camp."

Fallenpaw's ears burned. "Me? Pinestorm said that one time you and Lightningpaw went all the way into ShadowClan territory when you were kits!"

Sageleaf purred. "I remember that. I was a newly named apprentice then."

Quickpaw's fur fluffed up and he gave his chest fur an embarrassed lick. "Yeah, well..."

Fallenpaw watched the tom's interaction with the young ShadowClan warrior curiously. If she didn't know better she would think Quickpaw was mooning over Sageleaf. She was about to whisper something to him when one of the leaders yowled to begin the Gathering.

"All is well in ThunderClan," Birchstar began. "Prey is still plentiful, and this moon has rewarded us with two new warriors. ThunderClan welcome Pinestorm and Toadleap to their first Gathering as full warriors of ThunderClan!"

"Pinestorm! Toadleap!" the Clans chanted happily.

"ThunderClan also has a new deputy," Birchstar meowed once the Clans had quieted. "Rubblepelt decided he needed to step down from his position. ThunderClan's new deputy is Rowanthorn."

"Rowanthorn! Rowanthorn!"

"Why on earth would Rubblepelt step down?" Sageleaf asked Quickpaw.

"He didn't like the responsibility," Quickpaw meowed quickly, tail tip twitching.

Fallenpaw's eyes narrowed at the she-cat.

RiverClan's leader came forward next, his sleek brown and ginger coat shining under the moonlight. "Prey runs well in RiverClan and this moon we have three new apprentices. Whitepaw, Sedgepaw and Linchenpaw are all here tonight."

He waited patiently as the Clans called the names of the new apprentices. "We also have two new warriors, Logfur and Swiftcreek."

WindClan's leader announced the birth of one new kit, Hawkkit, and he also hinted at how well guarded their borders were, which set Fallenpaw on edge. She wasn't the only one. From some of the gossip she had heard tonight, WindClan was causing problems with RiverClan, who's to say they wouldn't do the same with ThunderClan?

After Longstar had a stare down with the RiverClan leader, Reedstar, he stepped back and allowed the ShadowClan leader to come forward.

Larkstar was pretty much the walking definition of confidence. She carried herself as if she was above all the others, with her pretty pale brown fur and ginger paws. Her amber eyes scanned the crowd for a moment to ensure she had their full attention before she spoke.

"ShadowClan brings with us one new warrior this Gathering, Spottedfeather," she announced. "We have no new apprentices, but Weaselclaw and Treepelt have become the proud parents of Honeykit and Briarkit. Prey continues to run well in our territory and no prey thieves will change that."

Her eyes cut to Birchstar who bristled in response, lips curling into a sneer.

"ThunderClan has stolen no prey," he growled. "Frogs and lizards are too gamey for our tastes, I'm afraid."

"Is he saying our food is too good for him and his bunch of squirrel-chasers?" Sageleaf hissed.

Fallenpaw bristled. Squirrel-chasers?

"I'd rather chase squirrels all day than have frog breath, yuck!" she spat crossly.

Quickpaw shoved her. "Fallenpaw!"

Sageleaf hissed and lashed her tail before she stood and stormed over to sit with a group of ShadowClan cats. Quickpaw's shoulders dropped and then he glared at Fallenpaw.

"Great, now you've made her mad at me," he complained.

"Why do you care what a rival Clan warrior thinks of you?" Fallenpaw snorted.

"Just because no one likes you enough to be your friend doesn't mean you can chase away everyone else's!" Quickpaw snapped before padding off.

Fallenpaw's ears flattened against her head, and her tail tip twitched uneasily.

"Don't fret, he'll forgive you."

"Ashflight!" Fallenpaw purred, touching her nose to her father's shoulder. "He's in such a foul mood tonight."

"He's a tom with a crush," Ashflight soothed. "It will pass and you'll be friends again. But you must apologize, too, Fallenpaw."

She sighed. "I will."

"ThunderClan!" Birchstar yowled. "Let us go home!"

***FSB1:SS***

"Have a good trip, Shadepetal!" Quickpaw meowed to the medicine cat as she headed for the camp entrance. A half moon had passed since the Gathering and now it was time for the medicine cats to journey to the Moonstone.

The dark gray she-cat raised her tail in farewell before padding out of camp through the thorn barrier.

Fallenpaw flicked her tail and glanced at Quickpaw - the tom had barely spoken more than a pawful of words to her since the Gathering. As if he could sense her watching, he sent one withering glance in her direction before padding towards the elders den to see if Reedfur needed anything.

Fallenpaw snorted crossly, and turned her attention to an annoying mat of fur on her tail that she just couldn't seem to get untangled. It took her longer than she would have cared to take, but soon the fur was smooth and untangled once more.

A loud yowl sent her flying to her paws, fur bristling. She wasn't the only cat to leap to their feet. Lightningaw and Toadleap stood side by side, bristling. Looking around camp, Fallenpaw could see that quite a few cats were out of camp. Both the hunting patrols had yet to return yet.

"ShadowClan, attack!" Sageleaf yowled as she led a party of ShadowClan warriors into the camp.

Fallenpaw spat as a tan furred tom slammed into her, his blue eyes blazing in fury. His teeth sunk into her shoulder and he yanked, causing a large, jagged wound. With a small yelp, Fallenpaw twisted her slim body around to dig her claws into his side. Breezepaw snarled and leapt back before charging again.

Ducking under him, Fallenpaw spun on her paws and launched herself at the large tom, slamming into his side. Her claws raking his side mercilessly, and blood welled in the scratches. Breezepaw's jaws closed on her paw and he tugged hard, pulling her off her feet. Leaping onto her, his claws raked down her exposed belly.

Fallenpaw struggled under him and kicked out her back feet, pummeling his stomach with her claws. A blur of fur knocked him off of her, and Fallenpaw scrambled to her feet to see Quickpaw delivering a fierce slash to Breezepaw's flank as the ShadowClan apprentice fled.

Turning, Quickpaw's eyes met Fallenpaw's and he nodded to her once. She flicked her ear in response before turning to scan the battling cats. A second patrol of ShadowClan cats had arrived, led by the Clan's deputy, Frostfeather. Frostfeather was locked in battle with Hollydrop, Fallenpaw's mother.

And it didn't look as if her mother was winning.

She darted toward them, maneuvering around the other fighting cats. She leapt onto Frostfeather's back and sank her teeth into the fluffy white she-cat's ear, pulling hard. Blood filled her mouth and Frostfeather let out an irritated hiss as she bucked, trying to throw the apprentice off.

Hollydrop lashed out, her claws raking down across the she-cat's face, causing blood to blind her as it flowed in her eyes. Shaking her head Frostfeather snarled. Fallenpaw left off the she-cat and stood next to her mother. Together, the pair of silver tabby she-cats worked together to drive off the enemy Clan's deputy.

Frostfeather didn't retreat far before she got locked into a fight with Sweetberry. Hollydrop ran off to help Toadleap with his opponent and Fallenpaw scanned the crowd before her eyes found a familiar tortoiseshell and white pelt. Fallenpaw bounded through the crowd until she was facing Sageleaf, who had just sent Lightningpaw retreating to the elders den.

"Run away little apprentice," Sageleaf snarled when she saw Fallenpaw.

Fallenpaw spat back at her and the ShadowClan she-cat leapt at her, claws flashing menacingly in the fading light. Fallenpaw met her claw for claw and the two hit the ground in a hissing and spitting wad of fur. Blood flowed from deep scratches on Fallenpaw's cheek and a large gash cut across Sageleaf's shoulder. Fallenpaw's stomach wound ached and she knew she would soon have to retreat.

Sageleaf snarled at her, tail lashing.

Fallenpaw's muscles bunched in preparation as she readied herself to leap away from the she-cat.

"Attack!" Pinestorm's yowl cut through the cries of battling cats as he led the hunting patrols back into camp.

"Retreat!" Frostfeather yowled only seconds later. "Retreat, ShadowClan!"

"This isn't over," Sageleaf snarled before she turned and followed her Clanmates out of the ThunderClan camp.

Fallenpaw limped over to Quickpaw, who was nosing Lightningpaw's wounds like a fussy queen.

"That hurts!" Lightningpaw protested.

"Of course it hurts, mouse-brain!" his brother snapped. "Look at what that ShadowClanner did to your shoulder!"

"My shoulder? What about Fallenpaw's stomach?" he whined. "Go fuss over her."

Quickpaw sighed and glanced at Fallenpaw. "She's fine. You are, aren't you?"

"They're not deep, but they do sting," she admitted. "They'll be fine until some cat who actually knows what their doing with herbs makes their way around the camp."

That cat was apparently Hollydrop.

"I spent three moons stuck in that blasted medicine cat den once," Hollydrop admitted. "Picked up a few things while I was there."

She dabbed something onto their wounds and bound them with cobwebs. "It's not pretty, but it will hold until Shadepetal returns later tonight."

Her mother's eyes went to Lightningpaw and Quickpaw. "You two might want to make yourselves look somewhat presentable. Word has it that you're becoming warriors tonight, and with how well you two fought today, it's well deserved."

Lightningpaw's eyes lit up and Quickpaw purred.

The rumors proved to be true when Birchstar called a meeting a few minutes later. The leader had a large wound on his shoulder covered in cobwebs, but that didn't seem to make him look weak. If anything, he seemed to stand even taller before his Clan.

"Tonight we gather to give two apprentices their warrior names," he announced. "I, Birchstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

His attention went to their two apprentices' mentors. "Hollydrop, Rubblepelt, do you believe your apprentices are ready to be full warriors."

Hollydrop and Rubblepelt met each others eyes and the pair nodded.

"Lightningpaw is ready," Hollydrop said at last, looking away from Rubblepelt.

"Quickpaw will make ThunderClan proud."

Birchstar nodded. "Quickpaw, Lightningpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," Lightningpaw meowed.

"I do," Quickpaw answered, tail twitching.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Quickpaw from this moment you will be known as Quickstep. StarClan honors your thoughtfulness and warmth and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Birchstar rested his muzzle on Quickstep's head and the new warrior gave the leader's shoulder a respectful lick.

"Lightningpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Lightningstrike," Birchstar continued. "StarClan honor your thoughtfulness and skill in battle, and we welcome as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Quickstep! Lightningstrike! Quickstep! Lightningstrike!" the ThunderClan cats yowled.

That night, Fallenpaw watched the two new warriors sitting their silent vigil from where she was laying on her nest in the apprentices den. The two new warriors sat still and unyielding, even as the first snows of leafbare began to fall around them.


End file.
